Round Robin Part 6 Crazier
by CoachLover18
Summary: Part six of the round robin challenge. Chapter title Crazier.


**I know I said I was going to pu this up yesterday but I didn't feel well so sorry! But here it is and I'm sorry it took forever but school takes up so much time! This was supposed to be called Sexy Love but I changed it to Crazier because I think the song fits Niles and CC. :)******

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or Taylor Swift's song Crazier.**

**Crazier**

__

And somewhere, somehow, a pig would be sprouting wings and taking a test flight through the skies of New York City.

That's the thought that was running through Niles' head when he saw her, well that and the fact he thought she looked beautiful and dare he say sexy in that dress. This was going to be a long night.

"Niles? I said you can come in for a minute." Niles had been so busy staring at her that he hadn't noticed CC trying to catch his attention for the past ten minutes.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." CC just smirked and went to get her purse while Niles stepped in. CC came out of her room a few seconds later, purse in hand.

"Ready?" CC nodded her head. As she went out the door her arm brushed against him and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Yup, this was definitely going to be a long night.

NCCNCCNCCNCCNCCN

They walked out of CC's apartment and out to the street. CC, expecting they would be taking a cab, was surprised to see a limo waiting for them.

"A limo? Someone put a lot of thought into this date." CC smirked at him.

"I just thought there wouldn't be enough room on your broom…I wouldn't have fit." Niles smirked back and CC let out her sultry laugh, which sent a chill down Niles' spine.

Niles took her hand and helped CC into the limo and then got in himself.

"So Benson, where are you taking me?" CC looked over at Niles to find him staring at her, almost as if he were in a trance.

"Niles? Hello?" CC called to him trying to get his attention.

"You're so beautiful, CC." Niles told her not realizing what he was saying. CC laughed that sultry laugh again. If only she knew just what that laugh did to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Niles." CC smiled at him. _'You look so handsome and sexy…wait what?!'_  
She decided to push the thoughts to the back of her mind and try once again to get where they were going out of Niles.

"So you never answered me. Where are you taking me?" Niles looked over at her and that boyish grin CC loved so much appeared on his face.

"I booked the private room at the Rainbow Room." Maybe he really did put a lot of thought into this.

"Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Niles just winked at her. CC swore she felt her heart skip a beat. What the hell was happening to her?

A few minutes later the limo pulled up outside the Rainbow Room and Niles got out to help CC.

Niles held out his hand. "Ready, Love?" Did her just call me Love? CC looked up into his deep blue eyes and immediately got lost in them. She finally snapped out of it and took his hand.

CC got out of the limo and they were still holding hands. She looked down at their intertwined hands and couldn't stop the smile that slid across her face as she thought how perfectly their hand fit together. Like they were made for each other, like it was meant to be.

"Let's go butler boy." They smiled at each other and walked into the Rainbow Room.

NCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCN

"Reservations for Brightmore." Niles told the waiter.

"Yes you called and booked the private room. Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore." Niles looked horrified and prayed CC hadn't heard. She did. She was smiling at the thought of one day becoming Mrs. Brightmore but knew it wasn't possible. She shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't know what was going on with her today.

They arrived in the private room. There was a single table off to the side and a dance floor in the middle. The lighting was low and there was soft music playing. It was beautiful.

They sat down and took their menus from the waiter who left them to decide what to get.

"I'm not sure what I want to order." CC started when a song came on.

**I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow**

Niles got up and went over to CC. He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

CC looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them again as she smiled and nodded her head yes. They moved to the dance floor.  
**  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings  
But you came along and you changed everything******

**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin'and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

I've watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier  
  
CC inhaled his scent. _'God he smells so good!'_ She moved in closer to Niles and rested her head on his shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed by Niles, who in turn pulled her in closer.

They were happy. Together. They were falling in love with each other, but they were too afraid to admit it.

Up next Butler Girl


End file.
